Immortal Sun
by TheWitchTwins
Summary: What would happen to Jasper, if there was no Alice? When he walks into a bar and meets Yazabelle, a vampire bartender with an attitude, sassy human friends, and a sweet southern drawl, we will find out. JasperXOC. Love you Ellelee-93, Beta.
1. live, love, and let go

**Hokay, so, this is my first fan fiction. The 'm' rating is JUST IN CASE. It probably wont be that bad, its JUST. IN. CASE. Don't hate me if it "just plain ole sucks rocks" to quote Seth Clearwater. Just let me know any small changes I should make. Love you lots! now. . . .READ ON! **

**DISCLAIMER: all twilight material, characters etc is Stephenie Meyer's, not mine. . . .but I would be happy to take over for her :D**

**

* * *

**

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always preserves. Love never fails. . .

1 Corinthians 13:4-8

**-Immortal Sun-**

-Chapter 1-

-live, love, and let go-

_Jasper p.o.v._

"And your _positive_ you want to go? 'cause you know you don't have to." Charlotte asked for the. . . .gah I have lost count of how many times she has asked.

"yes, Charlotte. You two are married now, you need your own lives." I said smiling, but I knew I would be lonely, and I would miss them both. They were like my siblings in a way.

"yeah Lott's, you got to learn to let Baby Jazz go. okay, Bro." Peter said chuckling and clapping my shoulder. "any time you want, feel welcome to track us down. You know I. . .I uh. . .well I love you Jasper. Your my best friend, my brother, my best man, etc. You know how bad I am at my feelings and such . . ."

"just shut up, Peter. I know what you mean." I hugged him then kissed Charlotte's cheek. "i love you guys. Anytime you cross me. . ."

"goodbye, Jasper. . ." Charlotte whispered as I disappeared into the night of Louisiana. God, I would miss those two. What the hell am I supposed to do on my own? Screw this, I'm going hunting.

-AUGUST 23rd, 2006-

I ran at a human pace through the city until I found some woods. I ran as fast as I could until I ended up in the lovely Austin, Texas ladies and gentlemen. . . .da ta. Super crowded nobody would notice if someone. . .'mysteriously' disappeared off of 6th street.

There were two girls stumbling over each other, coming out of a bar.

One had black hair and brown eyes, wearing jean shorts, a teal colored tank top, tall black boots and a white cowgirl hat. She looked like a country girl, home grown, but with a little bit of Spanish flavor. The second girl looked pure Texan. Short, pin straight brown hair with natural highlights, and deep green eyes. Wearing dark jeans, a yellow and gray striped tank top and brown boots.. there were attempting to walk straight down the sidewalk. . . .and failing miserably.

This would be almost too easy.

I slid my hat down to cover my slightly red eyes, strode up to the drunken girls and flashed them my 'hunting' smile.

"evening ladies." I greeted, tipping my hat to them.

They opened their mouths to giggle and the awful smell of tequila poured out of their mouths.

"hey there, cowboy." the little Mexican girl slurred.

"whats your name?" Blondie tripped over her words.

"my name, is Jasper Whitlock. And what might your names be?"

they giggled again. I think I smelled Russian vodka. Who the hell would give 20 ear old Russian vodka? That stuff is. . . .yea. You get it.

"I'm Amy. This is my sister Mary, its her 21st birthday."

I could feel the excitement emanating off of both of them.

"Well, ladies, you look a little" – a lot – "drunk. Would you like me to walk you home?"

"sure. That's awful sweet of you." Mary said winking at Amy. I pretended I didn't see it while stepping in between them and lightly set my arms on their shoulders.

"where do yall live?" I asked already walking back towards the forest.

"oh. In an apartment building on Academy street." she said pointing down the wrong street.

"okay. No problem."

even these drunk humans could see the forest coming closer.

"wait. Where are we going?" Amy asked. I could sence them both getting more and more scared by the moment.

I didn't answer. I knew what part was coming and I hate it. I hate having to feel like this. A monster. That's what I was.

"jasper. . .whats going on?" Mary slid out from under my arm and grabbed her sister. They slowly started backing away with Mary pulling her cell out. I snatched the phone out of her hand and crushed it in my steel grip and the next second I had my arms around they're waists, pulling them into the forest.

I flung them on the ground, and while Amy scrambled off the ground, Mary stayed laying on the ground with her eyes open. She had hit her head on an exposed tree root.

"Mary? Mary!" Amy dove to the ground next to her sister, shaking with grief. I sighed impatiently but I still felt her grief, fear and anger directed at me.

Blood.

The delicious crimson liquid was quickly seeping out of a large gash on the back of Mary's head. I grabbed Amy's arm and jerked her behind me and she fell to the ground again. She cried out in pain.

This. This is what I hated about my life. Why do I have the one power that keeps me from hunting in damn peace?

I dug my teeth into Mary's soft flesh.

"what are you? Monster! Your a monster! A murderer! No! Mary! Mary! Mary!. . ." she trailed off in her sobs for a moment before they stuttered back to life. "no! my sister! What is wrong with you? Your a dreadful monster!" I drained Mary dry and now her sister was next.

Stepping forward to her, she trembled back from me. I reached my hand out to her.

"dont touch me!" she jumped back. I grabbed her hip, pulling her close to me.

"Im sorry."

Then I bit her.

* * *

**Sooo. . .what did you think? I hated having to write jasper like that. Please press that little blue button. Review for me? Please? Its right there. Tempting you. You know you want to. Do it!**


	2. Meeting in Gruene

**Okay guys, new chapter. Please don't forget to review! thanks to the TV show Invader Zim (especially G.I.R.) for some hilarious inspiration at 1:43 am. This chapter is dedicated to **vamped4Edward** for being my best fan fiction friend. And for being my first reviewer. Love you! Enjoy. Before you read, go to YouTube and listen to "felt good on my lips-Tim Mcgraw." it makes a reference. **

**And if you see one of these (*) that means I will make a reference to it at the end of the chapter.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing. None. Nada. Zip. Goose eggs. Zero. El zippo.**

_-chapter 2-_

_-meeting in Gruene-_

_January 14th 2010._

After traveling back to Louisiana for a few years, then going as far out as Georgia, I came back to my home state, Texas. It was about 8:30 pm and the setting sun was just enough light to make me have to take cover.

In a little town called New Braunfels, I saw a poster for a concert hall bar thing just a few miles away. It was in a smaller town called Gruene. And the bar was properly named, Gruene Hall.

Stepping into the half empty place, I almost turned right back out.

Vampire.

The strong smell of a vampire smacked into me. I spun around to leave to avoid a confrontation, only to find the twilight sky shining down on the sidewalk. I'm screwed. Lets get this the hell over with.

I warily stepped in further and took a seat at the bar. There were three smokin' hot girls, normally I wouldn't say things like that. . .but it was true. A redhead, a blonde and a brunette–

It was the vampire girl. The brunette. She was the bartender. She was _beautiful_. I don't know if I had ever seen a girl better looking than her. But why the hell was she the bartender? She was at least eighteen since she was working at a bar. But it looked like she was twenty. The most surprising about her, wasn't her beauty, or her age, or anything else. When she turned around, I realized, it was her eyes.

They weren't a bright red, or even a thirsty black, they were. . . .gold. A buttery gold. Gold! That made no sense. Whatsoever. Did it?

"howdy." she said with a thick southern accent. She looked me dead in the eye and smirked, "now I know, I cant get you anything."

"And I know that you aren't sneaking shots back there like your friend." I chuckled nodding to the red head, pouring herself a shot then downing it while the blonde covered her. The vampire girl huffed and shook her head.

" Yazabelle. Yazabelle Johnston." she smiled and held her hand out. I cautiously took it and introduced myself.

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock."

"that's a cool name."

"jasper?" I asked. I guess I never thought about it. It was a normal name when I was born.

"nah. Whitlock."

"why?"

"i have absolutely no idea. I just think it is." she shrugged.

"Yazabelle is a pretty sweet name too. Different. In a good way."

"well, I sure hope so. It was passed down a good couple generations." her nice southern drawl was nice to listen to, but it was clear she was at least half Mexican. Her alabaster skin had an olive tone in it, that quickly pointed it out on its own.

"can I ask you something, Yazabelle?"

"1st of all, that was a question on its own. 2nd of all, yes. And 3rd, call me Yazz."

"okay. Yazz," I leaned in over the bar, our faces were about two inches apart. "why are your eyes gold?"

she was silent for a second then giggled in my face. It was a delicious sound that made me join in. it was impossible not to. She looked around then humanly hopped over the bar and landed in the seat next to me.

"lemme tell you something jasper."

"call me jazz." I nodded for her to continue.

"kinda similar dont'cha think? Yazz and Jazz? Anyway. My eyes are gold because, I'm not a traditional vampire. I don't feed on humans, just animals. Like deer. I consider myself somewhat of a vegetarian." there was no way that's true. Impossible! Who ever heard of a vegetarian vampire?

"what – but – the – and – how do you stand all the blood in here?" I asked subtly glancing around at the humans including her co workers glancing over at us from behind the bar every two seconds, snickering.

"same way you are, of course. Self control. Will power. Strength. Self confidence. All that blabady blabady blah." she answered my gibberish. All while twisting and tugging on one of my gold curls falling from my hat, then trailing, pressing it flat against my cheek. Yazabelle's fingers lingered down my neck. She looked in my eyes and a small smile spread across her face and she looked down, as if she was shy. I could already tell, she was _not _shy. She had just looked down and I already missed looking into them. We just met though. I didn't want to freak her out or be too forward. I don't know what I'm even saying anymore.(*)

The clock on the back wall chimed the hour. People came rushing in the bar, standing in front of the stage. Soon the entire floor was packed with people, then they began to chant. Yazabelle smirked.

" Yazz! Yazz! Yazz! Yazz!" the crowd cheered, and she hopped over the bar.

"what the hell?" I asked her

"ill be back in a little bit." she tried to leave but I caught her wrist.

"whats. Going. On?" I asked again and she huffed.

"its open mic night. Every week on my break, now, all the locals like me to go up for a few minutes." she briefly explained.

"huh. That's not weird at all. But okay. . ." I released her and she stepped on the stage.

"howdy guys! how yall doing tonight?" she shouted in the mic. the crowd was eating out of the palm of her hand. . . . .like a llama.(**)

"lets see. I seem to remember Jimmy-" she pointed to someone in the audience, "- said something about playing some Jason Aldean." she clapped and held her hand out to the side of the stage to catch something. "Marco! toss me!" a black acoustic guitar with white trimming, flew out and landed gracefully in her hands. Immediately, her fingers danced across the black Carlo Robelli. Its sound filled the now packed bar. But I no longer noticed the blood pulsing behind the humans skin, just the angel that played on the stage.

Through the twenty minutes she played, I never took my eyes off of her. At one point her eyes met my own, and the feeling emanating off of her were. . . .something I couldn't describe. I loved it.

She thanked everyone and slipped off the stage, handing her guitar back to Marco, who took it to the back. She stopped in the middle of the floor by a sound booth and muttered a few words to him and a song came on that was mostly in Spanish. It was pretty cool.

"so whatcha' think of the show?" she asked me, hopping half humanly back behind the bar, apologizing to her friends that it was a longer performance than usual.

"that was great Yazabelle!"

"Yazz" she quickly corrected. "how about you go up there and sing something cowboy?" I thought for second and a song came on the was so perfect it was almost creepy.

"you know what? I think I will"

**(*) the way I pictured him saying this, it was like the funniest line in here.**

**(**) I mean its hilarious. Have you ever hand fed a llama? I have. It was great!**

**ooh la la. What song will jasper be singing? let us find out. . . .NEXT CHAPTER! now, please review for me! reviews make me happy! they make all authors happy! dooooo it! its taunting even me! And this is my story! just kidding.. that was corny. Please comment. Its 2:41 am. I stayed up late. Just for you. -**


	3. Four Seconds of Bliss

**Okay, so, this chapter is dedicated to my friend **EllyLee-93. **Cuz she is cool! and Canadian. So I really hope you like this chapter! it will be longer than the other two. Enjoy! _Before you read, go to YouTube and listen to "felt good on my lips-Tim Mcgraw." it makes a reference. (##)_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or Jasper or any other characters. But I do own Yazz, Marco, Jimmy, Ci Ci, Nat, Marti, Keith, Immanuel, Grace and Haven. Which I would say is a small victory.**

**Especially Jimmy, from the last chapter. He is oh so important(sarcasm. I probably wont ever mention him ever again. When I picture him, I think of how Gibby walks around without a shirt on i Carly, which I also don't own. . . .just saying.) anyhow. the show must go on! Where were we?. . .hmm. Oh yes. Mr. jasper sexy man about to sing. go. Why are you still reading the stupid disclaimer? your lame.**

_-chapter 3-_

_-four seconds of bliss-_

Jasper p.o.v.

"You know what? I think I will." I smiled. "Can I borrow your guitar?"

"No. Never. Its too small for you. But I think I have a bigger one back there. Marco! my friend here needs a guitar. Can you bring out Drew?" Marco nodded from across the room. Yazz turned to beam at me. "Follow."

She took a wood patterned guitar from Marco and handed it to me. I placed the strap around my neck. She grabbed my hand and dragged me on stage.

"Hey there everyone! this is my new friend Jasper and I am forcing him to sing you guys a song. Be nice." she leaned real close to me, "Good luck!" she whispered, squeezed my hand and ghosted off the stage, but not before she took my hat, putting it on and turning to wink at me. She will be the death of me.

She talked to the two other girls behind the bar and they turned their attention to me. I looked at Yazz for support as she perched herself on the bar to watch, still talking to the girls. She nodded to me encouragingly.

"First of all, I am doing this completely by choice, and not because Yazabelle scares me slightly with her excitement. And second, if I suck. . . .blame Yazabelle."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yazabelle p.o.v.

I stared at him from my little spot on the bar.

"Nice hat." Marti, one of my best friends, smirked. I ignored her.

"Grace, Marti, check it out. That guy up there, his name is Jasper. His is so sweet, and funny, and nice, and I think he likes me – "

"And hot. Don't forget hot!" Grace giggled.

"Oh my god, Grace! Shut up. Cant you see our little Yazzy is crushin' hard on this guy?" Marti hit her arm. Humans are fun for friendship. But I want a relationship. I cant have that with humans. Only vampires. And I had to admit, Grace was right.

"I'm sorry. Its just, I haven't seen you even _look_ at a guy since you broke up with Trace and started acting all funny last summer." my smile wavered as I thought about the night he changed my life forever.

Jasper looked at me worried and I nodded for him to go on.

"First of all, I am doing this completely by choice, and not because Yazabelle scares me slightly with her excitement. And second, if I suck. . . .blame Yazabelle." He nodded his head at me and gave a smile that would have made my dead heart stutter for sure.

His hands flew down the neck of the wood washed guitar and I immediately knew the tune of the song.

Felt Good On My Lips. Tim Mcgraw.

"Oh my god, Yazz! Is he playing Drew? You never let anyone play Drew! Not even me!" Grace complained. I just nodded without turning around, refusing to look at the beautiful blonde vampire on stage.

Drew was the guitar the my father gave me before he. . . died. I named it after him.

Jasper opened his mouth to sing and the voice of a Botticelli Angel came out. Beautiful. I could listen to him sing all night.

(##)At the start of the first chorus, Jasper hopped off the stage and started walking to where I sat on the bar. He stood in front of me. Singing. . .to me.

I knew what part in the song was coming next, I reached down to get a small drink umbrella and weaved it in his hair behind his ear. He rolled his eyes and tried to shake it out, but I had really twisted it in. But he kept singing.

On the end of the next chorus, he took the strap off his neck, handing it to Marti behind the bar. He held out his hand for me to dance, and by now the song, now playing in the background, was on the instrumental.

"Seriously?" I asked him.

"'Course I'm serious." I set my hand in his and he whipped me off the bar and spun me in his arms. He continued to sing through the bridge and the last chorus and stopped when the song did.(##)

He just barely tilted his head down to mine and I got a little excited. He _did _like me. I felt Marti and Grace's eyes on my back, but I refused to turn away from this perfect moment.

Our lips brushed and I popped onto my tiptoes and closed the distance. Four seconds of bliss.

I heard Marti and Grace giggling hysterically behind the bar. I quickly turned around and gave them the best 'shut the hell up' glare I could manage. They stopped and looked away guiltily trying not to smile and bust out laughing again.

"I had a great time, but after the show, it's always busy, and I really have to get back to work." I half smiled, and his smile faltered slightly.

"I had a nice time too. I would really love to hang out again." he said putting a piece of my hair back behind my ear.

"Well, my shift is over at 2am. Come by here and I will take you hunting. Vegetarian style." He seemed to be debating the idea with himself.

"I might take you up on that."

"Good. Oh, and don't mind the idiots behind the bar. Those are just two of my girlfriends. Blonde is Marti. Red head is Grace."

"Two of?" He gave me that 'there's seriously more?' look.

"Well, those two are room mates with our other friend Ci Ci. And, believe it or not, I live with Natalie and Haven."

"Natalie would be human, correct?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. And I'm hoping to move out soon but – " I was cut off by Grace's shouting.

"YAZABELLE JENETTE JOHNSTON! get your short stack butt back behind the bar!" I'm going to kill her. Simple.

"Uh. I have to go kill Grace. Bye. 2 'o clock!" I reminded him as I ran back to the girls. He smirked at me and winked at the girls. They practically melted to the ground.

"Don't you _dare _full name _me,_ GRACE ANNABETH TAYLOR!" I slung a wet dish towel at her. Marti tried to hide her laughter.

"Who are you laughin' at? MS. MARTINA KATHRINE THOMAS!" Grace snapped at her.

"Hey. No fair." Marti complained. "I didn't get to full name anybody."

". . . . do it to Ci Ci when she gets here." I shrugged.

"Kay. . . .whats her middle name?"

"Its, Precilla Anne Prescott."

"Mhmm." she nodded to herself and walked away chanting and memorizing the name. she would completely forget to say it by two o'clock.

"Soooo." Grace drawled. "whats up with you and Mr. sexy? And why is he coming back at 2?"

"His name is Jasper. Don't ever call him Mr. sexy again. Ever." I started to wipe the wet glass rings off the bar. " He just asked me out. He wanted to come by after my shift." Marti came back at the mention of Jasper.

"Ooh." The girls batted their eyes. "What are you and Mr. sexy going to do?" Marti asked.

"Seriously. Don't call him that. We are just going to go get a bite." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Mhmm." Marti looked me over, from my hat – Jasper's hat – to my plaid half shirt, past my purple belly button ring I got last week, down my jean shorts to my brown boots. "Liar. He's out for a taste, but not of food, thats for sure. Should we call Nat and Haven to have them spend the night at our place? Or that you aren't going to be home tonight 'cause your out gettin' some?" She pulled out her phone, dead serious.(*)

"Oh my god Marti. Your a horrible person. I just met him."

"And you danced with him, kissed him, and let him play Drew!"

"I don't even know his middle name! But thanks to Grace, he knows mine." I glared at her.

"Do you think he is gonna be able to deal with all your issues? The sleep deprivation? The eating disorder? Your whole, temperature issue thing?" she started naming off all the lies I fed them to cover up my vampire-ness.

"Kay. Okay. I get it. Shut up."

"All I was going to say was the Immanuel thing." My smile wavered and I felt the dry sobs forming in my chest."

"Excuse me" I whispered and jogged to the bathroom with a slightly above human speed.

"Yazzy!" Marti called after me. "Grace. How could you?" she hissed.

"I didn't think about it! I'm sorry." grace replied.

"Dont apolagize to me!"

I mentally cursed my vampire hearing. I heard all their bickering. I glaced at the clock on the wall. 1:30. Freak yea! jazz would be here in 30 minutes.

I walked back behind the bar, finishing out my shift. I tried so hard not to count the minutes or look at the clock.

_Boom._ The clock chimed the hour. And I smelled jasper look in. but I didn't look at him.

I kneeled down to pull some glasses out of a box. Someone sat down in a stool in front of me. I stood without looking. "what can I getcha'?"

"A Daniels on the rocks. And I wouldn't mind a date with you." a drunken voice slurred.

"Daniels, yes. I'll get back to you on that date." I giggled.

I poured a glass of disgusting smelling alcohol and slid it down the bar to him. I saw jasper stop at the other end of the bar to talk to Marti and grace. I caught his eye and he was about to walk down to me. I whispered so low the drunk wouldn't hear me but jazz's vampire hearing would. "humor them, talk for a minute." he nodded ever so slightly.

"How about that date now baby?" I looked back and the drunk had already finished the glass.

Jasper's eyes flew across the bar to the drunk, like he was going to rip the drunks head off. "human" I breathed across the room to him. He took a deep breath, and turned back to answer one of Marti's questions. I leaned down on my elbows with my cheek rested in my hands.

"Sorry Hun, I'm taken" I said looking pointedly at Jazz.

"Come on babe. Just one little kiss." he leaned forward.

"Sorry," I said again. I slid back off my elbows to walk away but he caught my wrist and pulled me forward, halfway over the bar to where my feet weren't touching the ground. I could easily rip his arm off his torso, but I wanted to keep my life here. _Human. Human. I'm human. Just a human._ I chanted to myself.

(**)"Damn it, bitch." he jerked my face to his. Ew! He tasted like dirt. It was probably just the alcohol though. He was suddenly jerked off of me and I fell off the bar, hitting the wood floor with a _thud_. Marti and Grace rushed over to help me off the floor. I found jasper had thrown the drunk off the bar stool to the ground and was threatening him. I tried to block it out and focus on the girls worried expressions, but failed.

"Go!" Jasper shouted and the drunk scrambled to his feet, running out the door without a second look. "Yazz, are you okay?" He asked, helping me over the bar, looking at my wrist. "Pretend" He whispered.

"Uh. Yea. Mostly. My wrist hurts really bad and I need to get that god awful taste out of my mouth." I grimaced.

Marti poured me a shot. "Here you go."

"Uh, no thanks." she shrugged and downed the shot, slamming it down on the counter, and shouting "time!" and throwing her hands in the air.

Jasper looked at her confused.

"LORD help her" I shook my head at the roof.

Grace shoved her. "Sorry guys. That is her first drink today and it has been a _long_ day."

"Well, its 15 past our shift, I'm tired and there is Ci Ci and Nat."

Ci Ci and Nat waved to us across the bar and their eyes locked on Jasper's arm snaked around my waist. They looked at each other, then dashed forward as fast as they could maneuvering through the dancing crowd.

"So. . . .Who's this." Ci Ci asked looking Jasper over.

"Ci Ci, Nat, this is my new friend, Jasper. Jasper, Natalie is my room mate along with Haven." then I realized that she wasn't here.

"Speaking of Haven, where the hell is she?" Grace asked as if reading my mind.

"Uh, she was. . . .busy, when we called to ask her why she wasn't outside, since she had spent the night at Damon's place. She said she 'lost track of time' and Damon would drive her." Nat giggled.

"Oh God, I love that girl. . . .but when it comes to Damon, that girls is just pathetic. I think she loves him more than he loves her. I'm worried he is gunna break her heart. Remember that jerk, J.J.? Ugh." I rolled my eyes.

"Im tired! Lets go home. I'm sure Jasper doesn't want to hear our girly gossip anyway." Marti complained, as jasper mouthed to her "Thank you."

"Alright. Oh! Yazz, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Nat asked.

"Sure. . . .Jazz, I'll meet you outside." He nodded and winked at Nat. She froze and looked to the ground, blushing. He left as Haven and Damon came in.

"Haven, come here. Now!" Nat hissed.

"What? Am I in trouble?"She asked taking off her jacket. We wore the same half shirt today, except hers was blue, mine was deep crimson. Our boss, James, makes us wear shorts and half shirts. . . perv.

"No. Did you see that super hot Mr. Sexy blonde walking out just now?" Nat asked.

"This is the third and final time I will say this without violence. His name is jasper. Do not ever, _ever_ call him Mr. Sexy again."

"Yea I saw him! So hot!" Haven fanned herself laughing.

"That's my new friend, Jasper." I explained.

"He kissed her! And sang to her! And she let him play Drew!" Natalie squealed.

"What? No way! You don't even let me touch Drew!" Haven whined.

"Well, Jasper touched _Drew_. And guess who's next. . ." Nat said in a sing-song voice and winked at me.

"Should we wait up?" haven asked.

I turned and walked out the door without another word.

**Haha! finally! I got the computer charger in the mail today and I was the first one to use it so I could update. Now I'm going to start my Alec FF.**

**(*) That was put in as a last second thing.**

**(**) Woah! Did not see that one coming.**

**Hope you enjoyed Yazabelle's p.o.v. Cause there will be more. . . eventually.**

**-Love always**

** -TheWitchTwins**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE sorry

**Author note! VERY important.**

**El muy importante! – como María diría. (As Maria would say.)**

**molto importante – come Alec, il mio fidanzato immaginario, direi. (as Alec, my imaginary boyfriend, would say.)**

**Freaking read this, right damn now – as Marti would say.**

**Anyway!**

**So, guys, I know you were disappointed to get this as your "chapter update" and I know I haven't updated in. . . .a long time. But the thing is, I was really sick, then busy, then busy some more. The night before last was my birthday party and its all just a blur. **

**I do seem to remember something about:**

**-pixie stick wrappers covering everything like snow.**

**-lots of shaving cream**

**-the throwing of candy corn**

**-gummy bears on the ceiling**

**-drawing on a giant eclipse poster**

**-and playing Travelin Soldier for my group of 7 teenage girls.**

**Soo. . . .i will have to post some cool stuff later.**

**But to the point, **

**I have run out of inspiration for Immortal Sun. not to fear! (yet) I have one more chapter to update – being beta-ed right now – before I have run out copletely. So, any ideas what so ever and I will give them dee 00 oh my god, my dad just said "twilight aint got nothing on Rocky."00 I will give them deep thought and consideration. And hopefully it will help. Send me some inspiring songs (leave out Paramore and muse, I have every song of them on my playlist) or, tell me a silly story about you and your friends. Anything!**

**anyway, I will get that chapter to yall ASAP and I hope to get yalls cool ideas. Love you all! Bye!**

**-love always.**

**-TheWitchTwins**


	5. You Okay Darlin?

**Okay, I haven't been able to post on this story as often as I like. I have been working on my Alec story, Breathless. I have really grown onto the main character of that story. Chapter three of that story is being beta-ed as I write this. So, I wanted to get that story caught up to this one. So, go read it. Its fantastical. But now it almost is, so yea. We get to learn Yazz's power! yay!**

**Back to this story,**

**Disclaimer: MR. JASPER – that I do not own, nor twilight. -SEXY MAN TIME!**

_-Immortal Sun-_

_-Chapter 4-_

_-You Alright, Darlin'?-_

__-_-_-_-Jasper P.O.V-_-_-_-__

I talked to the girls for a few minutes outside before they left for home, barely hiding giggles. I waited in the parking lot for Yazabelle. I was impatient, and each moment was like an hour. Which was odd, because usually a day is a mere hour for me. Somehow, waiting for Yazabelle was hardly bearable.

Finally, just when I would go crazy with wait,__Yazabelle stomped outside pulling her coverup on.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. There was anger, frustration, and disbelief flowing off of her in ripples. I felt it hit me each time. I was getting pissed. This needed to stop. Again, this was different then usual. Most of the time, I didn't care how someone else felt- with Yazz, anything less than happiness was not acceptable.

"Yes," she growled. "Haven and Natalie are idiots, that's all." I shoved a wave of calm out at her and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Calm." she whispered. She controls her emotions well. As soon as I stopped, she stayed calm and didn't go back to being angry like others do.

"Yazabelle?" I ducked my head close to hers. "Do you have a power?"

"Yeah." she shrugged past me and headed deeper into the parking lot. "Let's go, I'll tell you in the car."

After unlocking it by pressing a code on the buttons along the window, Yazabelle stepped into a black Avalanche pickup truck. Such a big truck for such a dainty girl. She couldn't be more than 5'2". I gaped openly at her, but she just nodded to the passenger seat for me.

This girl. . . .she just kept getting better and better. She works at a bar – not that it matters anymore – sings, is extremely beautiful, plays guitar and drives a damn truck! It couldn't have gotten much better.

I climbed in the car.

"Put your seat belt on." she advised me.

I laughed and shook my head. "Uh, nah, thanks."

"Do it!" she giggled. "_You_ may not need the _seat_ _belt,_ but _I_ don't need a _ticket_. I don't want to get pulled over, I may see one of my dads old friends, then he is going to grill you. . . .just put the damn thing on."she was laughing trying to get me to put it on. I laughed with her and pulled the useless strap around me. She reached forward and turned the radio on country. I listened intently to the flowing melody as she started muttering the lyrics to some of the songs.

"So, where are we going?" I asked after a moment.

"Landa Park. Nobody is here this early...or late, whatever – _plenty_ of__deer." I just didn't like the sound of it.

"How does it taste?" I winced.

"Good to me, I guess. I don't have anything to compare it to. I have never had human blood." she shrugged.

"Liar." I knew she wasn't lying, only sincerity came off of her. But seriously, it was insane to only eat animals.

"Nope. Not once." she turned into a parking lot bye a ton of trees, a sign beside us that read "Please keep Landa Park clean", and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

Her face went blank and without waring she jumped into my lap.

"Whoa!" I put my arms up to prevent from touching her unnecessarily.

"Sorry! Hold on" she pulled a towel from underneath the seat and quickly slid off my lap. "So sorry. I needed to grab this." She hopped out of the car. "Follow me!"

She ran at inhuman speed through the tree's and stopped abruptly. She grabbed my arm before I went too far.

"Stop."

"What are you doing?"

"Shh. Stay here." she silently strode forward, until I lost sight of her. I didn't like it. I took a few steps and saw__that__she was on her knees by a doe and a good sixteen point buck. She was smiling and petting the doe, which was making strange noises. "Jasper. Come here." she breathed.

"Whats going on?" I sat down beside her.

"Layla's giving birth."

"Whoa. Wait... what?" I was confused.

"I can read minds but – "

"What!" I quickly started singing an old campfire song in my head.

"Listen!" she hissed low. "It's very limited. I can't read your mind. Jeez, calm down. I can only read the minds of animals. I can also project my thoughts on them, but only with direct contact. I have been tracking Layla since I knew she was pregnant, just__'cause I thought it would be cool. She is giving birth now and something was wrong at first, that's why I needed the towel." she nodded to the bloody towel on the ground.

I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the blood on the deer. If I killed this specific deer, Yazabelle would never forgive me.

After twenty minutes of Yazz cooing to the deer, and the strange noises from her, Layla finally gave birth and the baby stood almost immediately. Yazz tore the towel and hid it by a tree for the deer to use later. We left quickly after for the family to have their time.

It was strange, but I had always wanted one. A family I mean. A son and a wife. A daughter to name after my baby sister. But after I was changed, I knew any chance of that was gone. If I ever found someone, _if,_ it would be a vampire, and__whoever she was, she wouldn't be able to have our family. I looked over at Yazabelle and saw she was looking at her feet.

"Yazz? What's wrong?"

"What?" she looked back up at me as if she had forgotten I was even there. "Oh nothing. Just thinking about family." Coincidence? I think not.

"Tell me about yours. I mean if you want."

"Well... My family growing up consisted of my parents and two older brothers. But it wasn't the classic, 'why is my little sister bugging me?' or 'my big brothers are mean to me' kind of relationship. They would play dress up and these things called (*)'littlest pet shop' that I had a very large collection of. I took a lot of pride in those__things__up till like, the__sixth grade. It was pathetic, like, extremely. But they protected me when, I started . . . dating" she almost sneered the word. "and from bullies. I was eighteen at my changing age. That's how I was allowed to start as a waitress at the bar. Then, I 'turned nineteen' so I was allowed, by the managers rules, to bar tend. But anyway, I__had__my mom Gina, my Dad, Drew, and I had twin older brothers- Immanuel and Keith. Keith lives in South Padre Island with his wife, Maci. But Immanuel. . ."

We walked to a children's play set and sat on top of the monkey bars. I felt like I was ten years old again, out on the court yard, tossing rocks in the creek behind the school.

(**)"He got colon cancer. And at one point the cancer was completely gone. . . .but eight months later, it was back. And worse this time." Her voice shook. "One day, in October he was told _**that **_he would be lucky if he made it to morning." She smiled at old memories and swung her legs over so she could lay flat on her back on the bars, looking up at the moon. "We were always one group. We might as well have been triplets. But, it was always us three, and all the girls you met at the bar. We had this thing. We called ourselves 'the Gruene gang.' Just__joking around, of course. And _every time_ the song 'sideways' by Dierks Bently came on, we would scream 'three minute dance party!' and dance around_**- **_that__is, if the situation was appropriate.

"But when they told him that. . . .we were devastated. He made my parents leave the room, and send the girls in. He made us promise that _no matter what,_ we would never skip a three minute dance party. Ever. That, no matter where we were, who we were with, what we were doing, we could not ever _not dance_ during one. Or he would kill us all over again when we got to him. I pulled out my phone, and right there in the hospital, we had our last complete three minute dance party." she sighed. "and we still haven't broke our promise. We have stood on top of the bar and danced. We have stood in the main isle at Target and danced. High school! Oh, we were still in high school and__a kid passed by with it blaring on his Ipod. I made him stop walking and play it louder and we all danced in the hallway. So a few of the girls passed by and they stopped to do it, everybody was watching. The music cut off, and we got lunch detention." She laughed and sat up.

She was so beautiful when she laughed. He skin glowed under the stars, her black curls bouncing as she laughed. She was still wearing my hat. I didn't make a move to take it back though.

"–per? Jasper?" Yazabelle snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Jasper?" she smiled. "You kinda blanked out for a minute."

"Oh. What did you ask?"

"How were you changed? That__is,__if you don't mind my asking."

I was trying to figure out where to start and__she, understandably,__got uncomfortable.

"I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. The only one that knows my full story is, and don't laugh at me, Layla." I can guarantee she would be blushing all kinds of red if it were possible.

"Nah, that's not it, I was trying to think of how to start."

"How about with your human life?"

"Okay...I lived in Houston, with my mother, Darla, my father, Joesph, my little sister, who in my mind__was__cutest little thing. She__was nine years old while I was eighteen. Her name was Leanne, my little Annie. And then there was the twins. At that time, it was perfectly acceptable that they lived at home at twenty. August and Malachi. They loved to pick on Annie, so my father would. . . .well, he would basically tell me to kick their asses. They were two years older, but I took after dad, while they took after mom. So it was pretty fun and easy. I enjoyed it too. " I smirked at her and she giggled. "I miss Annie. I told everyone I was enrolling in the morning at dinner one night. She told me she hated me and ran upstairs. Later__that__night,__she came in my room that and apologized. She__said she was worried about who would protect her from the twins. She asked if she could spend the night with me. In the morning I left her crying, kicking, and screaming. It killed me. I wonder what happened to her everyday."

She let go of one of the bars she was hanging on to and dropped to where she was hanging upside down, giggling as my hat fell off her. I hopped down, and because of how high the bars were, our faces were equal. My smile dimmed a bit thinking of Annie.

"Don't be sad." she whispered, leaning forward and kissed my cheek. Quite a few times actually. I turned my head and stole a kiss for the second time. But she didn't have work to pull herself away.

My hand moved to cup her face, but she pulled her arms up grabbing the bar, then quickly did a back flip down. The second her feet hit the mulch, she was back on me. Or__at__least, she tried. Yazabelle__jumped on her toes to kiss me, but she was too short. She pouted and I whispered in her ear.

"It's alright. I've always loved short girls." I grabbed her waist and picked her up off the ground. She quickly learned to wrap her legs around my waist, and deepened the kiss as both her and my emotions flooded over me, knocked me off my feet. Literally. Before I we hit the ground, Yazz was laughing.

"What happened?" she asked giggling. "Not that I object to this much either." she said picking wood chips out of my honey blonde curls and looking around at out situation. I finally realized what she meant. She was flat out pinning me to the ground, straddling me. "Now that I think about it, don't answer. I don't care anymore." she ducked her head and kissed me some more. I was about to have to push her back when her phone rang and she groaned.

Her phone was sticking out of her pocket, and my hands were already on her waist, so I slipped it out and handed it to her.

"It's Haven." she sighed. So did I. I didn't want to deal with her friends anymore than she did.

"Answer it. You__might__as__well__get it over with now."

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Yazz! Where the hell are you? I did not know you walking away meant a 'no' on the waiting around." _Haven fumed on the other side.

"Oh my god. I said its none of your business. God. We are just. . . hanging out." she glanced up at the monkey bars we just came off of and smiled.

"_Seriously. Just hanging out? Yazabelle, its four o'clock in the morning! The only people awake right now are crack whores and prostitutes."_ Yazabelle thought for a half a second.

"And which one are you?" she retorted. I laughed and she quickly covered my mouth. It was too late though_,___ Haven had already heard me.

"_Was that Jasper?"_

"No. No Haven, it wasn't Jasper. It was Damon. I'm over at your boyfriends house, screwing him. Yes it was Jasper smart one."

"_Well, maybe I don't like_ _Jasper_ _very much. He is making you cranky."_

"That's rude." I muttered. Yazabelle rolled her eyes.

"That's not him, it's _you._ _Your_ kinda pissing me off."

"_Fine. Hold on one second, Nat wants to talk to you." _she passed the phone_. "Hey, it's Nat. I have two questions. . . .Is he good? And are you being safe?"_

Yazabelle started using profanity that didn't sound right coming from such a small little girl. I took the phone.

"Goodnight girls. Don't worry, I'll give her back. . . eventually." I snapped the phone shut.

"Oh my god Jasper! Your going to give them heart attacks!" she took the phone back and stuffed it in her pocket.

"You were going to give me a heart attack! Shooting off your mouth like a trucker!" I rolled over and pressed her into the mulch.

"There were several phases I could have used. Like – " I kissed her to keep her from continuing.

She was giggling around my lips and somehow slipped out from under me. She appeared out of no where and sat on my back.

"Come find me." she whispered in my ear and disappeared with a ghostly giggle.

She really _was_ trying to kill me.

I jumped up and and tuned around. She was sitting on top of the roof that children get scolded for even touching the bottom of.

"Yazabelle. You are insane."

"I know." She did a tuck off the roof and slid into another play set made of wood. She ran up the slide and crawled over monkey bars a good ways off the ground. I was fallowing her on the ground, waiting for the right time. I jumped and caught the bar next to her. She gasped, a little surprised, and took off in the opposite direction, but she stopped dead in her tracks by two spiral slides. She took the stairs up two at a time and sat on the rail. But the most surprising of all. . .

She started sobbing.

"Yazabelle. Yazabelle whats wrong?"

"This is the place." she choked out.

"What place? What do you mean?"

"He left me. He left me right there." She pointed to the trail head at the rim of the trees a few feet away.

"Hey, tell me whats going on. Who left you?"

". . . . . .Trace." I didn't know who he was, but he made her cry, and I would kill him.

"Who is Trace? What happened?"

"He. . .he left me there. Prom night."

Now she is just rambling random words. I'm confused.

"What happened prom night?" I pulled her off the rail and sat her down at the top of the red slide and I sat behind her, holding her.

"A-A-After prom. . . .me, Trace, and a few of our friends, were all going out to dinner. We were following them in his car. . . .he pulled into the park for some reason. I didn't know why. He wouldn't answer when I asked him. . . . .when we parked he. . . .he. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into the back seat with him. He kissed me. Rough. And never stopped. I kept pushing him away. And it got to a point where I was kicking him with my high heels. He finally stopped and only said five words." she paused and turned her head into my neck.

"Jasper. . . .He told me ' F me or get out.'" I growled in her ear and she flinched back.

"What? Wait. He told you to screw him or get out of the car?" she nodded.

"And you got out?" I asked.

She nodded again.

"And. . ." I pressed her.

"I got out and I was still in my dress. So I took off my heels and carried them in the direction of the school, cause that's what I was closest to. I would call Ci Ci or Nat or Keith. I knew Keith would kill him. He could easily beat the crap out of him. Two people came from the trees. Two men. One was really big, with__black hair. One was a bit smaller but still bigger than me. My first response was to back away slowly, but they saw me and . . .and they attacked me. I thought they wanted the same thing Trace did. . . .but that wasn't it. . . .they both bit me but left before I was drained. I don't know why though." she rubbed her eyes to wipe away the tears that would never come.

"It's__alright, Yazz. Shh." I__attempted__to__comfort__her,__"You're okay." she quieted down, but I left her alone for a second.

"Jasper. . .Thanks." she turned her face into my neck and kissed me once.

"You alright, Darlin'?" I asked.

"Yeah. . ." she breathed. "I'm alright." she ran a hand through her black ringlets, making them bounce back in place.

"Good. 'Cause you still have to take me hunting."she smiled and slid down the slide.

"You are like a three year old." I chuckled at her.

"Well, come on then!" she yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and flew down after her. "See? Its fun!" she took my hand and dragged me into the trees.

Oh God help me. I'm falling hard for this girl. And I don't mind at all.

**Soooo. Please don't hate me. Cause I love you. I'm very sorry I took forever to update. Today is my birthday. (January 12th) so I have been busy getting things ready for my Twilight Birthday Party. Whoo hoo!**

**(*) I have a collection of these cute little toys. I just recently packed them up and put them in storage.**

**(**) I modeled this character after my Uncle Tommy. That is how he passed away a few years ago. His son, Dalton has the same birthday as me, but the same age as my sister. Cool!**

**And don't forget. This is the last bit I could come up with! So, if you want this story to go on, you ****have to send me some of your super cool ideas. I know yall have got some great ones. Okay, so do that. . . .NOW! Go! Go! Go! BLUE BUTTON!**


End file.
